Just Realize
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: JONAS. “What do you think of me?” He asked. “I think you’re sweet.” “Like… candy?” “Sweeter.” Kevin/Macy Drabble


_**Drabble…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kevin walked down the hallways casually, thinking about the big science test he was going to have next period. His mind was running through everything he had studied and killed himself for last night: formulas, Scientists and their theories, elements…

Just as he was mentally reviewing the theory of relativity, which he practically memorized, he passed by the quad where Joe and Nick and him usually met. Inside was his friend, Macy, who was jumping around, swinging her arms in the air, saying something out into the air.

Kevin, being the curious one, walked up to the glass doors and noticed the same sign she had posted up a few weeks before, right when they had that fight about her singing. It was all behind them now that he confessed, and they were back to her obsessive compulsive attitudes she had towards the three band members.

The sign read 'Caution', but Kevin knew she wasn't that bad. She just sounded like a manatee… nothing wrong with that, right?

He lightly knocked on the door, hoping to catch her attention. She abruptly stopped and turned towards the sound, and smiled when she saw Kevin's smiling face.

He waved happily at her and waited for her to come and open the door. She took the sign off first before letting him in.

"Kevin! What's up?" She asked excitedly.

Kevin grinned at her warm greeting, noting to himself that he had to get her an especially nice gift for her birthday, because of her sweetness and all.

"Nothing much. Just studying for the big Biology test I'm having," He paused to look at his watch. "… in about 3 minutes. What are you doing?"

She smiled eagerly again. "Nothing much. Just singing a new song I wrote yesterday." She swung her arms around in an innocent way.

Kevin always thought she was cute, in that girl-next-door sort of way.

"Really? Sweeeet." He prolonged. "Maybe I could hear it later."

Macy looked down, wanting to hide her blush that was spreading over her cheeks. Even when he already knew she was terrible at singing, he still spoke of it like such a… like a boyfriend. Macy blushed even more at the thought of him and the word 'boyfriend' in the same sentence. She looked back up at him, trying to shrug off the thought.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied quietly. "It's about a friend, actually."

Kevin laughed and then nodded. "Well, I think I should go now. Newton's waiting." He joked, not noticing the way she said 'friend'.

Just as he was about to turn away, Macy grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around to face her again.

"Um… Kevin! Wait!" She shrieked, panicking. He raised a brow in confusion.

"I just wanted to say that—_thatyou'rethesweetestguyI'veevermetinmyentirelife_!" She said in one breath. After thinking about what she just confessed, she mentally slapped herself, wishing she could just melt into the ground, and out of his sight.

Surprisingly, instead of backing away a few steps like she expected him to, he gave her another smile. She half hoped he didn't understand what she said, half hoped that he would just walk away to leave her in her misery.

"…Really?" He asked, genuinely curious. "_I'm_ sweet?"

Macy nodded quickly, not exactly understanding what he was feeling.

"I think that you're really nice and… um… even though you're a member of JONAS and all, you are so down to earth and you are so sweet to everyone and no guy as cute as you would be equally as nice to a girl like me." She admitted, again mentally slapping herself for having a huge mouth.

After no response, Macy thought he would reject her, just like she thought he usually did to other fangirls who were over obsessed. But instead of hearing him walk away, she felt his arms wrap around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Huh...." She murmured quietly.

"That means a lot." He uttered into her hair. "Thanks Macy."

"Anyday…" She replied hazily, the last of her vision going black as she suddenly felt the ground next to her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N: i was bored.. Do you like Kevin/Macy or Nick/Macy? Personally, I like Nick/Macy, but I wanted to save her speech for Kevin. Isn't he so sweet?**_


End file.
